


the aftermath

by Nerlune



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beaujester Week, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Scared lesbian not knowing what to do with her best friend crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerlune/pseuds/Nerlune
Summary: Prompt: Day 3 - Sharing a Bed. Be prepared because Beau sure isn't the night after Jester is rescued from the Iron Shepherds.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Kudos: 48
Collections: Beaujester Week





	the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> There will be very slight references to the torture that Jester might have endured with the Iron Shepherds. This is meant to be a very sweet fic though, so please know that Jester is treated very well in this fic.

Beau looks up and sees Keg try to beckon her into the hallway. Her heartbeat speeds up and she knows exactly what the dwarf wants so she starts to stand, cocky smile fixed in place. As she’s at the apex of her turn to leave the table her eyes catch on Jesters’ slumped form. Hair greasy but still midnight blue like the full moon sky and her heart catches in her throat. If she’s not there tonight… would Jester be alone in the room like the cell she just rescued her from?

She continues but a smile no longer firmly tucked on her face. With an inner sigh Beau prepares herself for a slightly uncomfortable talk with Keg. Once the tavern door is shut she feels Keg start to engage and reach up for a kiss so she coughs and quickly starts talking:

“I’m really worried about Jester.” Keg halts and she can hear a hiss of breath before a footstep then two are put between the two of them, “I need to be there for her tonight.” She makes eye contact with the dwarf, cigarette finally gone and put out. 

“I understand. I’m sorry--”

“Don’t be. We -- I, appreciate everything you did to help. We’ll be around tomorrow, ok?” She’s rushing through this instead of explaining that her heart is aching thinking about Jester feeling alone for any amount of time. That she wants to make sure if Jester is having a nightmare she can shake her awake and hold her through any flashbacks… She worries about the aftereffects of being held against her will and then being told her good friend had passed. _(She won’t dwell on Molly, she can’t--)_ So she nods and smiles briefly before turning on her heel back into the tavern fumbling with the handle before finally getting it and shuffling inside. 

“Beau! You’re back?” Jester’s accented timbre flows over the rest of the muted mutterings amongst the crowd. 

She throws a wave at Jester and does her best to not panic walk back towards the table.

“Keg just wanted to say goodnight, of course I’m back Jes!” 

“Oh!” A big grin flashes on the tieflings face and then she continues, “It will be just like old times!” 

With another grin Beau finally reaches the table and takes her seat next to Jester again. She reaches for some dried fruit and makes sure to put a couple slices on Jester’s plate. For good measure she adds a bread bun that has raisins baked into it also.

“Please eat up, I know you have to be hungry.”

“I already ate, don’t worry about me Beau!”

“Jester. I’ve been here the whole time, please just eat this.”

It takes a faltering silence between the two of them before Jester changes her mind. The conversations between their table mates simply flowed around them as if a bubble was encompassing their chairs. A shaking hand reaches up to the plate and the bread bun starts to disappear. Slowly at first, but within a careful minute the fruit starts to get eaten as well. With a small sigh she leans back and eats her own handful of food.

Her and Jester don’t interact much with the Mighty Nein but over the course of 10 more minutes Jester is still nibbling on some fruit before yawning and standing up, she leaves the rest on the plate Beau got her. With an eye on Jester's feet to make sure she can catch her if she falls Beau stands as well. They chatter their goodbyes and then make their way upstairs.

“If you need the washroom there’s water here. I think I have some soap in my bag, do you want it?” She is being too careful with Jester she knows but she doesn't know what to do with the images of her friend chained up, beaten and starved on the cold ground. It shook her to her core and she doesn’t understand how Jester can even stand to smile right now. Because that’s what Jester’s doing. Staring at her with a soft small smile and slightly shocked eyes. 

“I-- yeah I think I would like that. Show me?” It’s the work of a few minutes to gather their things and for her to lead Jester to the room. She clears her throat, an itchy dry feeling crawling up her as she breathes.

“Do you want me to stay--”

“Oh no--”

“Oh okay, well I’ll be uhh, I’ll be back at the room--”

“Thank you Beau! I _really_ appreciate the help.”

The door shuts before she can keep talking. _(Oh god what was that? She’s going to think I’m a creep or dumb. Okay Lionett you are here for your friend, get it together.)_ She turns to go to their room and slaps her forehead with a calloused hand. With the door open before her she looks at the room and analyzes it. Will Jester feel safe here? The window is locked but she moves the bed so she’ll be able to lay next to it. From a position right here-- she moves to an off center section of the floor-- she would be able to keep eyes on the door and window while being the first in line of sight.

She sets her bedspread right here and puts her hands on her hips is smug satisfaction. She is going to be the best friend Jester could ask for after, well, everything. It’s in the middle of this thought that the door opens and Jester pitters into the room with her gliding bounce of a walk. She sees the purple eyes glance at the moved layout and another small smile slides onto Jesters’ face like molasses.

Slight embarrassment enters her chest and Beau bashfully rubs the back of her head. 

“You’ll be safe tonight. I’ve got this.”

“Beau... You don’t have to! Just be comfortable.”

“This is something I know how to do, Jes.”

Silence answers her before Jester moves to the bed and sits down with a slow sigh. Sensing that Jester wasn't going to fight it anymore she sits down on her bedroll and starts taking the wrappings on her fists off. She lays her bo staff next to her and doesn’t take anything else off before laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. She can hear her roommate getting into her haversack and the sound of flipping paper. Wanting to give Jester privacy she pointedly does not look in the direction of the bed and instead says one last thing before determining to stay quiet for the rest of the night. 

“I’m here for you. We are. You can depend on us if you need anything.” The words tumble out of her throat like blocks of wood-- clunky and unyielding in their fall. 

“Thank you Beau.” 

The silence fills the room but Beau doesn’t feel tense. She trusts Jester to come to her if anything happens and she knows that she can let her mind wander and rest until a danger enters the room or Jester says anything.

With a small effort she is able to enter a meditative trance. The hours pass and the only things entering her mind are the patterns of the wind outside and the scratching of pencil on paper. 

It’s halfway through the night that she starts to hear whimpers coming from the bed. She glances over and sees her friend tangled in the sheets with it wrapped around her shoulders and neck. A frown and furrowed brows greet her when she finds herself standing over the bed. She didn’t even think about doing it but a powerful worry propels her off her feet before she realizes. A hand is hovering around Jester's shoulder and with nary a hesitation she is slowly and gently shaking the tiefling awake. With her other hand she begins to straighten out the blankets but she won't get far without actually getting Jester to move so she focuses on waking the crying woman up. 

“Jester, Jes, hey... Shh… I’m here you’re safe it's okay.” She’s running a constant commentary of comfort and safety but Jester still jumps up when her eyes open and bonks their heads together. They both hiss in pain but Jester still speaks:

“What?”

“You were having a nightmare, c’mere…” Beau hugs Jester to her and briefly lifts her up to get the twisted blankets off the bed completely. She’s going to let her go but Jester has grabbed onto her arms and whispers,

“Please stay, it’s so… cold.” A brief war wages inside her chest. If she’s in the bed would Jester be uncomfortable in the morning? Would she be able to fight if someone comes into the room? Would-- her thoughts stop when she feels Jester lay her head on her shoulder and the hard length of her horns press up against her collarbone and bicep. 

Not thinking too hard about her position, Beau carefully lays down to rest up against the side of Jester. Her heart is beating quickly and it's all she can do to keep staring up at the ceiling. If she looks at Jester she’s just going to admire how the blue curls tickle her arms and neck in a riot of soft strands and beautiful color. The way her clothes and curves fit against Beaus own body. And mostly how her face is resting just above her heart and if the tiefling were awake she would hear the cacophonous riot inside her chest.

The blanket is lying limply in her hand so with almost robotic movements she wraps it tight around them. Using every ounce of muscle control to keep Jester from moving and waking up again. 

The moonlight is entering the window and when she can’t help it anymore and looks down at her friend the light is framing them perfectly. She can see her blue uniform and how it reflects against the silver of Jester’s hair ornaments making them icy blue in the moonlit night. Jesters fangs shine in the night but instead of fearing them all she wonders is how those sharp teeth hide behind smiles during the day. Freckles dust endlessly across Jesters cheeks and Beau is struck that she’s never noticed how many there are. All she wants to do is count them while spoiling her friend with kisses--

_(Wait, what am I thinking? She’s trusting me to protect her right now! I should be focused not… admiring.)_

She keeps her eyes off the slowly breathing and sleeping Jester for her own sanity. But as the hours pass she’s unable to enter the trance that held her so closely before. She finds herself coming back, watching Jester sleep peacefully, then return to scolding herself for being distracted. The hours pass slowly but when she notices Jester's eyelids twitching to wakefulness Beau does what she does best.

She lies. Closes her eyes and relaxes until she’s posing as though she’s really asleep. Jester stretches, and yawns but she doesn't move and Beau wants to open her eyes and see what's happening. Instead, she lays there until she feels a finger poke her cheek. 

“He~ello Beau. Wake up sleepyhead.”

“U-Uh, Jes. Good morning.” She’s sure that Jester can tell she's nervous because her voice heightens a couple octaves and--

“Thank you, Beau.” She finally looks at Jester and the tiefling is smiling softly at her, fang barely peeking over chapped and bitten lips, “Just-- thank you.” 

They stare at each other because honestly, Beau can’t speak through the knot in her throat. Jester is so beautiful like this. Resting on her stomach looking at her through dark eyelashes and the sunlight hitting her eyes just perfectly to reflect royal purple and gold. 

“Um. Do you need anything? I can go get breakfast?”

And with a jerk of her body Beau is sitting up because all of a sudden nerves are jumping through her veins. Jester simply moves onto her side and puts a hand on Beaus' arm. They’re so close like this on the bed and Beau can’t even feel that arm because Jester put it to sleep after lying on it for the night.

She needs to-- she needs to get some fresh air. 

“It’s no problem, really Jes. Anytime.” She starts to get out from the blankets and offers Jester a hand up. With a quirked eyebrow Jester takes it and sits up. 

“Don’t bring it, I’ll come down and join you.” 

The silence between them after that statement feels full of buzzing and warmth but Beau can’t think of anything to break it. Her and Jester keep smiling at each other but as they walk down the stairs together she can’t help but think that last night might be the start of something… new. Jester bumps her hip against her at the last step and then steps out into the light with a bright grin and loud:

“Nott! Talk to me about everything I’ve missed!”

Beau shivers and swears she can feel the phantom feeling of Jester's twisted horns imprinted on her shoulder. She pushes that aside and sits next to Fjord, wondering anew what the next night would bring for her and Jester.


End file.
